Gentle Love
by jennthebloody
Summary: Katerina and Elijah confess their love and experience their first time. A dream that neither of them wish to leave behind.


_The warmth of Katerina's body lay curled up next to him. Her soft skin glistening with beads of sweat and a peaceful smile rested on her lips as she slept. Dreaming of the last few hours she had just spent with Elijah in his bed. _

The night had been perfect. Clear, starry skies. A nice cool breeze that blew her dark waves about. Elijah never thought he'd see her look as beautiful as she did that night bathed in the blue light of the moon. Meeting her in the spot she specified, but he stood back by the trees to stare at the beauty of Katerina Petrova. He knew he shouldn't have been there. This was only complicating his feelings even more. Klaus would never accept this and Elijah could never accept what Klaus wanted to use his beautiful Katerina for. Just thinking about it wanted to make him take Katerina in his arms and run away with her. Let her live out her human life. But he knew that could never happen. So her would give her and himself the moments they had together now, while they still could.

Katerina stood by a tree, a tree that was a well known spot for her meetings with Lord Elijah. A small, soft smile formed on her lips as her dark eyes looked up at the moon, thoughts of him flooding her mind. She knew that she was meant for Lord Niklaus but there was no feelings there. It wasn't real and she knew that. The feelings she had for Elijah...those were real. They were more than real. They were a dream. A dream she never wanted to wake up from. It almost broke her heart every time they had to part from each other. Tonight would be different though. He would know how he made her feel and then she would hope that he felt the same. That their dream could continue forever.

"Evening, Katerina," Elijah said softly as he walked up behind her.

His voice didn't startle her, even though it seemed to come out of nowhere. She turned, smiled and bowed her head slightly, "My Lord."

Elijah shook his head before stepping forwards, his finger going under her chin to lift her head back up. He wished he hadn't done that, touching that soft skin, he was certain it'd be something he'd never forget.

"How many times must I tell you that you do not need to call me Lord while we are together now? I thought we have grown more acquainted, Katerina," he said this as he looked into those deep brown eyes that stared back up at him with something that almost made him pull back a few feet from her. There was more than admiration there now. There was desire, passion, love. Elijah couldn't look away.

"Apologies, my Lo-," Katerina stopped herself. She hadn't really been completely listening to what he had just said. Only his touch, his eyes staring into hers and the way he said her name. She couldn't stop herself from leaning her head down more so that his hand now rested on her cheek. Those brown eyes closing, enjoying the touch that he didn't pull away.

Elijah's thumb brushed along the soft skin of her cheek. His hand began to move towards her neck and he only stopped when she quietly said his name. It gave him time to realize that this was something he shouldn't be doing but it was something he wanted so badly.

"Elijah...I must say something to you. I do not wish to upset you," Katerina lifted her head back up after missing his touch for those short moments. Their eyes connecting once more and Elijah seeing all that he saw before but much more of it.

"I truly adore our friendship. Your company means more to me than you'll ever understand. But, I-," she had to stop herself to look away from him. The words she wanted to say and had planned on saying were now getting stuck in her throat. Elijah's brows creased as he watched her struggle with her words but he already knew what she had wanted to say.

No thoughts of betraying his brother came to mind when he took that last step closer to the form of Katerina. Watching her look up at him with a confused, but hopeful look. Elijah's hand found it's way back to her cheek as he leaned down and pressed his lips against hers softly. A tender, sweet kiss that he had no idea would be this amazing. Katerina's breath was taking away as soon as their lips met. He was gentle, so much not like his brother. Her body felt like it would melt against his and he must have known that because his other arm went around her waist, holding her up and close to him.

When Elijah could finally pull himself away from the sweetness of Katerina, he looked into her eyes, smiled softly and whispered, "I know, my love. I feel it too." The smile that Katerina gave him at hearing him saw those words made him smile the same way in return. Though hers was much brighter and made her almost glow. He knew that this decision was right.

Softly, she spoke to him, her hands coming up and setting on either side of his face, "Take me home, Elijah. Show me." With those words, Elijah did just what he imagined himself doing while he watched her from afar. Lifting her up into his arms, cradling her and kissing those soft lips again before walking off towards the place he knew he shouldn't, but it was the closest. His home. Klaus would be gone until tomorrow evening and Elijah would have to make sure none of the help spoke of this. For now, he didn't care. He just wanted to take her home.

Once they arrived, much slower than he would've liked, he carried her up the stairs and into his quarters. Elijah didn't place her on her feet, carrying her over to the bed and laying her down gently. Katerina looked up at her, her face flushed with color from the amount of desire that was still building up in her for him. Something he could all see in her eyes, smell and even feel radiate off that olive skin.

Though the heat between them was like a raging flame, he wanted this to be gentle. He wanted to show her how much he loved her. Carefully and slowly, he began to lift off her dress, lifting her up as well until it was finally over her head and now on the floor of his room. The sight of her in just her undergarments caused him to sigh breathlessly. Katerina was even more gorgeous like this. Waiting for him. Wanting him.

Katerina let out a soft moan of pleasure as Elijah began to lightly trail his hands and finger tips along her stomach, chest, arms and legs. Legs which opened for him as his fingers brushed her inner thighs. Elijah was captivated by the feel of such soft skin she had. Before she knew it, his hands were joined by his lips. Kissing and brushing over her breasts and stomach, back up to her neck and lips. Soft, little kisses.

"Elijah, please..." she begged softly. She wanted him now, the gentle teasing was nice but this was something she's been craving for a long time now. Feeling him smile against her neck before pulling away. Katerina lay there, watching him undress and feeling herself getting more and more ready for him.

Finally he was between her legs, his hands removing the last of her undergarments and his eyes never leaving her face. Elijah needed to make sure she was truly ready for this. For him. Katerina knew what he was thinking, biting her bottom lip and nodding to let him know that she was. With that nod, Elijah carefully slide himself into her. Both of them groaning with pleasure. Her at the feeling of him filling her and he at the feel of her inner walls squeezing around him as she grew used to him.

Once he was all the way inside of her, Elijah began to move into her. He thrusts slow and deep. Katerina put her hands on his upper arms, holding onto him tightly as her soft moans filled the air. This wasn't her first time but it almost felt like it because it was with him. His hands rested on her sides, his lips planting kisses along her neck and moving around her breasts. All of this causing her to dive into complete ecstasy with him.

They were lost in each other as his movements stayed slow and gentle, but he moved deep enough to make her continuously squeeze him tightly and to where he had to muffle her cries of pleasure with his lips. Making their groans mix together in a perfect sound. Katerina's body began to sweat and tremble beneath him. Elijah loved the way she felt under him and she loved the way he felt above her. It was a perfect moment. Perfect fit they were in more ways than one.

Katerina and Elijah's moments continued on throughout the night. The muffled moans of pleasure never seemed to fade away until they finally seemed to both be spent. Elijah lifted himself away from her body, laying next to her and then pulling her body to his. Katerina's body curled up perfectly next to him, her head resting on his chest and his arm around her. His fingers moving up and down her arm, causing her to close her eyes and smile an amazingly beautiful, satisfied and happy smile.

"A dream I never wish to wake from," she said in a soft whisper.

These words caused Elijah to frown to himself, he knew that it was a dream she'd have to wake from eventually in time. A dream he never wanted to end himself. Planting a kiss on the top of her head, "Shh, now, my love. Sleep."

And she did. Dreaming a dream that was the life she wanted with the man she loved. No idea that when she woke up, the dream would slowly start to fade away from them.


End file.
